vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinoa Hiragi
Summary Shinoa Hīragi (柊 シノア Hīragi Shinoa) is the main female protagonist of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series and the younger sister to Mahiru Hīragi. She is from the prestigious and rich Hīragi Family and was appointed as Yuichiro Hyakuya's supervisor during his suspension. She was a sergeant of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and the leader of the Shinoa Squad in the Moon Demon Company. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, likely 8-B with Shikama Doji Name: Shinoa Hiragi Origin: Owari no Seraph Gender: Female Age: 15 (Vampire Reign), 16 (Osaka Arc) Classification: Human, Imperial Demon Army Member Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Scythe Mastery, Weapon Creation, Summoning (Could call out the demon named Shikama Doji who was still manifested at that point), Minor Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception (Could detect anything that comes within the radius of her scythe), Minor Resistance to Willpower Manipulation (Some soldiers already challenge the demons and has strong willpower to overcome them) 'Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (possibly more superior than Yuichiro that she was strong enough to kick and take down vampires once), likely City Block level with Shikama Doji (Could knock back and overpower Yuichiro without even breaking a sweat), ignores conventional durability via Shikama Doji against vampires. Speed: Subsonic, possibly Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Yuichiro and Mitsuba) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City Block level (Should be comparable to some soldiers like Mitsuba) Stamina: High (Can fight for extended periods of time, same as Yuichiro) Range: Standard melee range physically, extended melee range and several meters with Shikama Doji Standard Equipment: * Shikama Dōji (四鎌童子 Shikama Dōji, "Four-Scythe Child"): A manifestation-type demon weapon from an unknown series. Shinoa takes out a pen-length black rod and spins it, which then transforms into a black massive scythe with a thick, black aura around it. She can call out the demon, which she fondly addresses as "Shi", inhabiting it out of the weapon to attack an enemy. It is strongest at mid-range. Her primary ability is to detect anything that comes within the attack radius of her scythe. Intelligence: High, much intelligent than Yuichiro and is knowledgable about weapons, demons, seraphs, and vampires. As a leader of the squad, she could think of any strategys when it comes to some situations when they encounter Crowley. Weaknesses: Arrogant and sarcastic, lacks self-control and will get mad easily. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Natural Abilities *'Strong resistance to demons:' Shikama Dōji has said that Shinoa is the perfect product of the experiments, and that she is able to resist any demons that she comes in contact with. This is due to the fact that she doesn't have a lot of desires in her heart. Shikama Doji also mentions that Shinoa can contract to any number of demons without being possessed. Shinoa is still unaware of this. As of eight years later, Shikama Dōji stated that in hundreds of years of possessing the Hīragi family, there has never been a vessel of her caliber, noting that there would be no need for him possessing Kureto any longer once he starts possessing Shinoa. Which the latter succeeds in doing so. After he leaves her body (whom she was possessed for a while), she wasn't affected in any way and immediately recovered normally without any harm to her body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Owari No Seraph Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Scythe Users Category:Good Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8